Kano & Kido
by Butterscotcier
Summary: Kano dan Kido, mereka selalu bertengkar dimanapun dan kapanpun,entah waktu mereka masih kecil dulu hingga mereka mandiri sekarang. AU, but retain the main element of the story. I'm new lamb here so please critic me ＊
1. Prologue

Kano dan Kido

Selalu bertengkar bahkan ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu. Tak ada kata yang keluar mereka kecuali teriakan dan seruan kemarahan dari mereka. Ayano terkadang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dan Seto menangis karena ulah mereka.

Kano dan Kido

Sampai sekarangpun mereka masih bertengkar. Walaupun mereka tidak bertengkar sehebat dulu dan sudah mulai me-_respect_ satu sama lain, tetap saja mereka masih bertengkar. Seto hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan Marry biasanya bersembunyi di belakang Seto kalau itu terjadi.

Kano tidak setuju dengan keberadaan Shintaro.

Walaupun dia menganggap Shintaro menarik bukan berarti dia menerima Shintaro semudah itu. Tapi Kido dan Seto terlihat sudah menerima keberadaannya kecuali Seto yang Kano rasa dia tidak nyaman dengan keputusan ini. Mereka tahu siapa Shintaro itu – apa yang dilakukannya. Shintaro adalah teman kak Ayano dan (walaupun tidak sengaja) Seto sudah membaca pikiran Shintaro ketika penyerangan teroris itu. Betapa merasa bersalahnya dia ketika dia melihat Ayano menangis dan tidak datang untuk menghiburnya sebelum hari kematiannya. Kano yang mendengar hal itu dari Seto langsung terbakar api kemarahan tapi Kido hanya berkata

"Dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu, pasti ada alasannya"

Kano tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Kido itu tapi dia tahu jelas bahwa itu artinya Kido menerima keadaan Shintaro dengan lapang dada ke Dan. Kano tidak menerima hal itu tapi dia tidak berbicara apa-apa. Mungkin Kido sudah melupakan kak Ayano pikirnya

Dan Kano tidak akan pernah melupakan teman pertamanya itu.

...

**Author Note**: Hello guys, this is my first fanfic please say yay for me even you don't want to :3 Anyway, fokus utama di fanfic ini adalah character development jadi walaupun main pairing-nya Kano sama Kido, tapi adegan romance mereka agak lamaaaaa banget hehe.

Please review, i really need critic since this is my first (not really) fanfic ever


	2. I Don't Understand

Hari begitu panas di apartemen 107. Kano membaringkan badannya ke sofa sambil memutar kipas angin untuk menyegarkan dirinya. Angin kering menyerang tubuhnya yang berkeringat. Seto sudah pergi dari tadi pagi untuk mengerjakan pekerjannya diikuti Marry yang ingin melihat toko bunga tempat Seto bekerja.

_"__Kano hati-ati di rumah ya, Kido lagi pergi keluar jadi jangan kemana-mana" kata Seto sebelum memegang gerendel pintu menuju keluar._

_"__Mmmh" gumam Kano tanda mendengar dan juga tidak peduli._

_"__Jangan tidur pagi-pagi nanti kamu berubah segemuk kuda nil lho!" timpal Marry dengan pipi menggembung, Seto tertawa kecil dan mengiyakan sebelum membuka pintu dan menghilang dibaliknya._

Setidaknya kalau aku kuda nil, aku bisa cuma tidur dan makan gratis di kebun binatang… benak Kano menguap sambil mengubah posisi tidurnya. Beberapa detik kemudian atau itu yang dirasakan Kano, sebuah benda bersuara nyaring dan keras menghantam kepalanya

"AUW!"

Kano terperanjat ketika geprakan koran menyerang kepalanya. Langsung saja dia membuka matanya dan melihat siapa penyerangnya. Kido muncul di fokusnya dengan tatapan tajam membunuh yang sanggup membuat mayat bangkit dari kuburnya.

"Idiot, sampe kapan kamu mau males-malesan?" kata Kido kesal sambil menurunkan plastik belanjaan ke meja. Tidak jauh darinya muncul Shintaro yang wajahnya mengatakan 'hampir mati,hampir matiii' diikuti oleh cemoohan Ene dari handphone-nya. Kano bangun dan mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut di geprak Kido.

"Uwaa Kido! Sakit tau~!" ujar Kano sambil mengaduh kesakitan yang berlebihan. Dia melirik ke arah Shintaro yang sedang membalas perkataan Ene dengan wajah kesal dan lelah. Pikirannya langsung gelap saat melihat pria hikkikomori kurus itu tapi langsung saja dia memasang topengnya dan tersenyum riang. " Waaah, kuliat ada mas jenius dateng kesini"

Kido menatap Shintaro yang langsung berdiri tegak karena keberadaannya sudah disadari. Kido menghela nafas diikuti oleh tawa gelian Kano. Kido mengangkat koran gulung ditangannya dan menggeprak kepala Kano sekali lagi.

"Belajarlah etika!" ujar Kido kesal ketika Kano mengaduh kesakitan lagi di tengkorak atasnya. Melihat keriuhan itu, Ene yang sejak tadi ngambek karena Shintaro memarahinya langsung tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"AHAHAHA! MASTER! K-KAMU DIEJEK DAN DILINDUNGIN AMA SEORANG CEWE?! EUHEHAHAA! PRIA APAAN KAMU INI UWAHAAHA!" Ujar Ene diantara tawanya yang super geli dan super berisik. Shintaro langsung menurunkan volume di handphone-nya, wajah memerah karena malu.

"M-maaf! Ene memang suka berisik…" ujar Shintaro sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Shintaro baru bergabung dengan Mekakushi Dan selama tiga hari ini jadi dia masih belum terbiasa dengan keberadaan pria mata-kucing dan gadis berambut hijau itu. Lagipula ini juga pertama kalinya dia keluar dan banyak berbicara dengan orang lain selama dua tahun silam.

Kido berbalik dan tersenyum kearahnya. "Jangan khawatir" katanya "Makasih udah membawa setengah belanjaanku."

Kano melihat kearah Shintaro sekali lagi dan melihat ditangannya juga ada plastik belanjaan yang penuh dengan bahan makanan. Jadi itu penyebabnya dia kemari… pikir Kano yang entah kenapa sudah negatif duluan. Dia mengira Shintaro kesini datang untuk berkunjung dan Kano benar-benar tidak mengharapkan keberadaannya selama sedetikpun disini. Mungkin setelah dia memberikan kantong belanjaan itu dia langsung pulang pikir Kano.

"L-lalu ini harus kutaro dimana?" Tanya Shintaro _awkward_ sambil menatap kantung plastik menggembung di tangannya. Kido tersenyum ramah dan ingin mengambil kantung belanjaan itu sebelum…

"Biar aku aja yang naro ini~" kata Kano dengan keramahan (dibuat-buat) sambil mengambil paksa kantong plastik dari tangan Shintaro dan berjalan terburu ke arah dapur. Kido dan Shintaro _speechless_ melihat kelakuan Kano yang terkesan aneh di mata mereka.

Kano kesal dengan keterbukaan Kido. Sampai berapa lama Kido mau berbuat baik pada pria pembunuh kakak angkatnya ini? Apa dia benar-benar telah melupakan kak Ayano yang sudah berbaik hati menerima monster seperti mereka? Apakah dia sudah melupakan alasan kenapa mereka bisa berpijak disini tanpa perasaan takut?!

Tapi itu tidak mungkin… Kano tahu bahwa sampai sekarang pun Kido masih berduka cita akan kematian kak Ayano. Setiap malam ketika Seto dan Marry sudah terlelap, Kido selalu ke ruang tengah dan menatap jendela malam yang sunyi di langit kota malam. Kano yang selalu tidur di sofa depan karena malas jalan ke kamarnya sendiri, suka terbangun ketika mendengar suara lirih Kido memanggil kak Ayano dan terkadang juga diikuti _self-loathing_ Kido yang merasa masih belum berdaya menjadi pemimpin diantara mereka. Kano terkadang ingin bangkit dan menghibur, tapi dia me-_respect_ bahwa Kido pasti ingin tak seorangpun yang mendengarkan sisi-nya yang ini. Jadi dia selalu terdiam dan mendengarkan setiap perkataan Kido sampai dia merasa cukup dan tertidur olehnya.

Kano meletakkan sayur mayur, susu dan daging ke dalam kulkas. Pikirannya masih melayang kepada Kido. Semakin dia memikirkan Kido semakin kesal dan semakin bingung ia. Kano sudah mengenal Kido sejak mereka berada di panti asuhan, Heck mereka juga bahkan sudah bersama-sama hampir 10 tahun tanpa terpisahkan sedetik pun. Tapi Kido masih selalu membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Kenapa dia begitu tenang? Kenapa dia tidak mengusir pembunuh itu dari awal? Kenapa dia… kenapa dia…

Kenapa dia terlalu baik…?

"Oi Kano!" panggil Kido dari balik sudut dapur yang sukses membuat Kano melompat kaget kembali ke alam sadarnya. "Kok lama banget sih?"

Kano mengelap keringat yang entah kapan sudah membanjiri jidatnya. "Aku lagi naro belanjaan ke kulkas, Aku juga bisa berguna 'kan?" jawab Kano santai sambil meneruskan pekerjaanya. Didengarnya Kido menghela nafas antara berpikir tumben atau tidak peduli. Setelah selesai menaruh telur-telur ke dalam rak di pintu kulkas, Kano kembali ke ruang tamu.

Shintaro masih disana dengan menatap ke berbagai penjuru ruangan dengan kaku. Kano ingin menghela nafas kesal tapi segera saja dia memakai topengnya. Dia tidak ingin menimbulkan per-cekcok-an dengan pria ini di depan Kido.

"Ada yang menarik perhatianmu Shintaro-kun?" Tanya Kano riang sambil menjatuhkan diri disamping Kido. Shintaro mengeluarkan suara degukan aneh dan langsung duduk tegap menatap Kano. Melihat orang terutama orang_ ini_ gugup hanya dengan pertanyaan _simple_-nya, Kano tak tahan mengeluarkan suara geli dan mulai tertawa. Kido langsung menyikutnya

"Arrggg AUW!" raung Kano kesakitan di bagian rusuknya. Kido terlihat puas mendengar suara kesakitan mata-kucing disampingnya " Udah kubilang, belajar etika"

_Kamu sendiri memaafkan seorang pembunuh_, benak Kano sambil menggosok-gosok halus rusuk kanannya.

"Ngomong-omong Shintaro, ada keperluan apa kamu kesini?" Tanya Kido seolah tak ada hal ganjil terjadi. Shintaro terlihat agak me-rileks ketika Kido berbicara.

"Aku ingin menanyakan kemampuan mata kalian"

...

3 jam… 3 jam Kano tidak mempecayai pendengarannya. Kido memberitahukan semua hal tentang dirinya dan setiap para anggota Mekakushi Dan dengan sangat _amat _terperinci dari awal hingga akhir walaupun dia tidak menceritakan seluruh masa lalu setiap anggotanya. Kano ingin sekali men-interupsi perkataan panjang lebar Kido tapi dia tidak memiliki hati untuk itu. Hari sudah menjelang sore dan Shintaro sudah pulang 4 jam yang lalu. Seto dan Marry sedang serius melihat konser live Kisaragi Momo di TV dengan teriakan dan antusiasme yang berlebihan. Di sofa Kido sedang meminum teh hangat sambil mendengarkan music di i-pod nya. Di hadapannya duduk Kano dengan kepala menatap langit-langit apartamen. Otak Kano masih memutar-mutar kaset memori percakapan Kido dan Shintaro 4 jam yang lalu.

Kalau tak salah ingat Shintaro baru bergabung bersama mereka 3 hari yang lalu, dan 3 hari yang baru lewat itu bahkan belum cukup untuk seorang kepala perusahaan mempercayai anggotanya dengan rahasia mereka. Kano tidak habis pikir dengan Kido, Apa…? Sihir _apa_ yang disenandungkan Shintaro hingga membuat Kido terbuka sampai sejauh itu? Momo dan Hibiya yang juga baru bergabung masih belum diberi tahu apa-apa tentang kemampuan detil mata mereka, waktu mendapatkannya dan siapa Marry sebenarnya. Otak Kano mulai berdenyut dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tanpa jawaban dan dia mulai menatap Kido dengan jengkel.

Apa Kano salah…? Apa jangan-jangan Kido sudah melupakan kak Ayano…? Tapi apa arti rintihan dan bisikan malam yang selama ini dia dengar…? Apa itu hanya bohong…?

Kano mengusir pertanyaan itu jauh-jauh karena kemustahilannya. Dia tahu kalau Kido paling _tidak_ bisa berbohong. Dulu, ketika mereka bermain ular tangga bersama Kak Ayano dan Seto, Kido selalu berulang kali meminta maaf ketika dia tidak sengaja menggunakan kemampuan matanya dia tengah permainan. Kak Ayano selalu memujinya diikuti acungan jempol Seto yang kagum dengan kejujurannya.

Kano tidak mengerti. Semakin dia ingin mengerti, semakin kepalanya merasa sakit.

Terbersit pikirannya untuk menanyakan semua- apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Tapi… sekali lagi dia tidak mempunyai cukup hati untuk melakukan hal itu. Kano tahu dia seorang pengecut, dia takut merasakan rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh orang lain. Karena itulah topeng tersedia di matanya untuk digunakan. Bagaimana kalau Kido merasa sakit hati dengan pertanyaannya?

Suara tepuk tangan riuh terdengar di televisi diikuti seorang gadis medusa yang berada dihadapannya. Kisaragi Momo berkali-kali mengucapkan terima kasih kepada para penggemarnya sambil melambaikan tangan kurang semangat.

"Ahh… tampaknya konser Momo sudah selesai" celetuk Seto ketika TV mulai menayangkan tayangan credits. "Suaranya benar-benar bagus ya, Marry?"

Marry menangguk antusias dan mulai menyenandungkan lagi _'Kisaragi Attention'_ dengan amat bersemangat.

Kido sudah melepas headset-nya dan mendengarkan suara Marry bernyanyi. Dia mengomentari betapa bagusnya suara Marry dibandingkan dirinya yang langsung saja dibalas gelengan kepala Seto dan Marry. Kano tidak memperhatikan mereka, perhatiannya tertuju ke Kido. Kenapa Kido? Kenapa…

Kenapa kamu terlalu baik…?

...

**Author Note: **Kesannya nggak seru kalo cuma ngasih prologue doang, jadi saya tambahin Chapter 1. Uwaaa Kano lagi kesel banget Kido. Kira-kira gimana cara Kano menyelesaikan kemelut hatinya? Haha please review guys!


End file.
